wanatrufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Almanach M
Kubewerk als Almanach M173: Foisset. M269: (Y-DNA R1b) Pontische Steppe, V: P-297; K: L-23; Alcott, Aston, Bailey, Bate (2), Bell, Bigham, Blasingame, Bohanan, Bracken, Carrigan, Clarke, Crozier, Cuadras, Davison, Dawson, Dial, Dodd (12), Estrada, Everett, Fallon, Ferns, Fuller, Gray, Griffin (2), Gutierrez, Harlow; Hodgson, Hollingswoth, Holmes, Howard (2), Howarth, Hughes, James, Knapp, Kube, Lancaster (2), Lawson, Lewry (3), Lozano, Macomber (2), Mc Connell, McClain (3), McLean (3); McNeil, Mc Tiernan, Mee, Mock, Nesbitt (2), Owen, Page, Perry, Potter, Powell, Rabb (2), Ramos, Rece, Reese, Reynolds, Robertson, Robinson; Searfoss, Skelton, South (2), Staples (2), Stephenson, Stockman, Stratton; Thompson, Tiedt, Young. M-Z253: Price. Mabon: das Sonnenkind. Mac: siehe Mac. Maeve: die Berauschende. Mafia: italienische Bruderschaften. siehe Italien. Jürgen Roth = Mafiaermittler BKA. magna mater: große Mutter, auch steinzeitliche Muttergottheit. Magnus: zum Clan Gunn. angebl. gest. 6.09.750 n.Zw. kam aus Kloster St.Gallen / Schweiz., Gefährte von St.Kolumban und St.Gallus. Tätig für Bischof Wikterp ab 746 tätig. Schenkungen durch König Pippin dem Jüngeren (Füssener Zelle) mit Landgütern und Schenkungen ausgestattet = Kloster St.Mang. 1) Drachenkampf bei Roßhaupten, 2) Wanderstab vertrieb er Bären und Schlangen, 3) Bären beim Säuling, zwang einem Bären von seinen Äpfeln zu lassen, 4) Bär führt ihm zur Erzader am Säuling, 4) floh vor Dämonen, sprang er über die Klamm bei Füssen, 5) Ließ das Bier nicht überfließen, gilt auch als Nothelfer. Sein Wanderstab wurde gegen Wühlmäuse und Schädlinge über die Felder gezogen. Maher: John Maher geb. 1831 Irland; DNA 25-2. (L21 - DF13 -) DF21. Maier: 1800. Mainz: Erzamt des ... vom Kurfürsten von Mainz. 1.) Johann Philipp von Schönborn Kurfürst von Mainz. Malcom: zum Clan Mac Callum. Malcolmson: zum Clan Mac Leod. Malloch: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Manannan mac Lir: der Meeresgott. Manig: 2014 = ca. 1.040 Köpfe. Mann: zum Clan Gunn. Manson: zum Clan Gunn. Manzer: 1737 . Marcellus I.: Heiliger RKK, Tag 16.Januar. Marchbanks: zum Clan Johnston. Maria: siehe Stuart. Maria von Ungarn => Z1a (mtDNA); P: Ladislaus II. König von Ungarn; M: Judith von Polen (1133-1175) Kronprinzessin von Ungarn und Markgräfin von Brandenburg; + um 1167 Niccolo Michieli einen venezianischen Patrizier und Gouverneur von Arbe. Maria Lichtmess, RKK, Tag 2.Februar. Maria in Lourdes, RKK, Tag 11.Februar. Marius: Heiliger RKK, Tag 4.Januar. Mark: zum Clan Mac Donald. Markomannen: Marnoch: zum Clan Innes. Marquis: zum Clan Mac Donald. Marr: zum Clan Gordon. Marsen: Marshall: zum Clan Keith. Marsingen: Martin: Haplo C. zum Clan Mac Donald od. Cameron. geb. 1765 Argyll/Schottland; DNA 25-2. L-193. Mason: zum Clan Sinclair. Massey: zum Clan Matheson. Masters: zum Clan Buchanan. Masterson: zum Clan Buchanan od. Innes. Matheson: Schottenclan (Birney, Birnie, Massey, Mathew, Mathie). Y-DNA L21. Mathew: zum Clan Matheson. Mathie: zum Clan Matheson. Mathilde: Heilige RKK, Tag 14.März. Matriarchat: Mutterherrschaft, Mutterrecht. DNA-Clans der Helena (Demeter) 42%, der Ursula (Freya) 16%, der Tara (Venus) 11%, der Jasmine (Dana) 10%, der Katrine (Cerridwen) 9%, der Velda (Medusa) 4%, der Ina (Aphrodite) 2%, der Xenia (Inanna) 2%, der Wanda (Isis) 1%, der Hanna-Viktoria 1%; der Lana (Percht), der Mora (Gaia), der Gora (Armaiti). Matronen: Matthais: 1735 Unteröwisheim. Apostel Matthias, Heiliger RKK, Tag 24.Februar. Mattiaker: Mavor: zum Clan Gordon. Maxime: Regel, Grundsatz. Maxwell: Maxwell Earl von Nithsdale. Borders. Schottenclan. Der Clan Maxwell führt seine Abstammung auf „Maccus“ zurück. Dieser war ein Sohn von Undwin, dieser wiederum wahrscheinlich einer der normannischen Eroberer des 11. Jahrhunderts. Ab ca. 1150 waren sie mit Besitzungen um Melrose im Bereich der östlichen Scottish Borders angesiedelt, aber bereits vor 1300 siedelten sie im Westen im Bereich ihrer späteren Stammburg. Das ursprüngliche Gebiet des Maccus erhielt den Namen Maccuswell; dies soll „Der kleine Teich des Maccus im Fluss Tweed“ bedeutet haben. John de Maccuswell († 1241), war der Enkel von Maccus und in der Zählung der erste Maxwell of Caerlaverock. Er ließ um 1220 das Caerlaverock First Castle errichten, nach dessen Versinken errichtete sein Neffe Herbert um 1270 das Caerlaverock New Castle. In der Folge wurden die Herren von „Maxwell, Caerlaverock and Mearns“ zu einer politisch mächtigen und lokal einflussreichen Familie. Sie stellten die Sherrifs in ihrer Region, waren „Warden of the Marches“ und wurden sogar zweimal in das Amt des Chamberlain of Scotland berufen. Die verschiedenen Zweige der Familie blieben nahe beisammen, so dass auch Heiraten in zweiter Generation zwischen den verschiedenen Familienzweige nicht unüblich waren. Herbert Maxwell wurde 1445 zum Lord Maxwell ernannt, er und seine Erben führten diesen Titel fort. 1581 folgte für John Maxwell die Ernennung zum „Earl of Morton“; auf Grund eines Formfehlers mußte dieser Titel im Jahr 1620 für seinen Sohn Robert in „Earl of Nithsdale“ umbenannt werden. Wegen Beteiligung am Ersten Jakobitenaufstand wurden William Maxwell, 5. Earl of Nithsdale, 14. Lord Maxwell, 9. Lord Herries of Terregles im Jahr 1716 alle Titel aberkannt. Erst William Constable-Maxwell, dessen Enkel, konnte 1746 zumindest den Titel des Lord of Herries wiedererlangen. 1918 fiel dieser Titel an die Dukes of Norfolk, er wird derzeit von Anne Cowdrey getragen. Die beiden anderen Titel wurden seit 1716 nicht mehr vergeben. = Adair, Blackstock, Dinwiddie, Dinwoddie, Dinwoodie, Dunwoodie, Edgar, Egarr, Halldykes, Herries, Kirk, Kirkdale, Kirkhaugh, Kirkland, Kirko, Latimer, Latimore, Macetterick, Macettrick, Macgetrick, Macgettrich, Macgettrick, Macghittich, Machethrick, Macittrick, Mackethrick, Macketterick, Mackitterick, Mackittrick, Macsata, Macsetree, Maxey, Maxon, Maxton, Monreith, Moss, Nithdale, Paulk, Peacock, Poak, Pogue, Poke, Polk, Pollock, Pollok, Sturgeon und Wardlaw. Fehde mit den Johnstone. May: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mayer: 1668 Unteröwisheim. McArthur: Archibald McArthur; 87ger. McBraun: DNA 25-1. McBroom: Y-DNA L21. siehe Broom. McClain: siehe MacClain. Andrew Jackson Mcclain; DNA 25-1. geb. 1777 Süd-Carolina/USA. John M. McClain 1777, DNA 25-2 M-269. McClane: DNA 25-2. L-193. McClenny: DNA 25-2. Mcconnell: DNA 25-2. McConnell L-21. George Stanley Mcconnell DNA 25-2 DF-21. McCormick: geb. 1821; DNA 25-2, P-312. Daniel Mc Cormick 1821 Irland DNA 25-2 P-311. McCune: P-312. McCutcheon: Y-DNA L21. McDermott: Y-DNA L21. McDonald: R1a1a. McElrea: Y-DNA L21. (Irisch) McFall: Y-DNA L21 L-193; siehe Mac Fall. McGrath: Gründer von Tara war William McGrath, ein evangelikaler Laienprediger und Anhänger des Anglo-Israelismus. McGrath glaubte, dass die ursprünglichen Bewohner Ulsters einer der verlorenen Stämme Israels waren. Diese seien von keltischen Invasoren nach Schottland vertrieben worden, ehe sie im 17. Jahrhundert im Zuge der Plantation of Ulster in den Norden Irlands zurückgekehrt seien. McGrath lehnte die Aneignung der irischen Sprache und Kultur durch die nationalistischen Katholiken ab. Der von ihm gegründeten Loge des Oranier-Ordens gab er ein irischsprachiges Motto. McGrath arbeitete später als Erzieher in einem Kinderheim in Belfast und wurde 1980 wegen wiederholtem sexuellen Missbrauchs Schutzbefohlener angeklagt und später zu zwei Jahren Haft verurteilt. Gerüchte über sexuelle Exzesse McGraths sollen bereits 1971 zur Trennung von UVF und Tara beigetragen haben. Nach Angaben des Journalisten und Autors Martin Dillon war McGrath seit Mitte der 1950er Jahre Agent des britischen Auslandsnachrichtendienstes MI6. siehe Mac Grath. McGregor: DNA 25-2. siehe MacGregor. McHugh: DNA 25-2. Y-DNA L-21; siehe Mac Hugh. McIntire: geb. 1794 USA; DNA 25-2. L-193. Mcintosh: L-193. McIntyre: geb. 1834; DNA 25-2. McKeehan: Y-DNA L21. siehe Mac Kean. McKown: DNA 25-2. McLean: geb. 1752 Kirkmaiden/Campbeltown/Schottland. siehe MacLean. John McLean 1752 L-193. DNA 25-2. geb. 1771; M269. DNA 25-2. Alexander McLean geb. Wighton/Schottland; P-25. DNA 25-2. Alexander McLean; 87ger. selbige wie MacLean. McNamara: Y-DNA L21. (Irisch) Marshall in Thomond (Munster). McNaught: Y-DNA L21. McNeil: Jack Olen McNeil DNA 25-2. M-269. McPeak: Y-DNA L21. Mcpherson: siehe Mac Pherson. Y-DNA L21. McPrey: siehe McPry. McPry: Y-DNA L-21. McTiernan: DNA 25-2. M'Cubyn: Martin M'Cubyn, Müller 1376 in Dalfubill 11 Meilen NO v. Dunscore und 9 Meilen NW v. Dumfries (Douglas-Chrichton's), im W Maxwell's, im O die Bruce's, in N die Kennedy's. siehe auch Kube. MacCubin. Meagher: John Augustus Meagher geb. 1792 Irland DNA 25-2. L-21. Means: zum Clan Menzies. Mecheln: Archäologische Nachweise der Besiedlung während der La-Tène-Zeit im Dreieck Brüssel-Leuven-Antwerpen, vor allem rund um Mechelen, die in Feuchtgebieten entstanden konzentriert, enthält einen 8,4 Meter langen Kanu aus einem Eichenstamm geschnitten und eine Siedlung von etwa fünf Holzhäuser auf Nekkerspoel . Das Gebiet von Mechelen wurde an den Ufern des Flusses während der gallo-römischen Zeit, wie durch mehrere römische Ruinen und Straßen belegt angesiedelt. Bei schwindenden Einfluss Roms, während 3. bis 4. Jahrhundert wurde das Gebiet bewohnt von germanischen Stämmen, ein paar Jahrhunderte später vermutlich von der irischen oder schottischen Missionar St. Rumbold, (Rombout in niederländischer Sprache), der würde auch gebaut haben ein Kloster christianisiert. Um 1200 begann der Bau der Kathedrale, die dem Heiligen gewidmet ist. siehe auch Henry Bate. Antwerpen verloren profitable stapelrechten (Rechte als erster Verkäufer) für Wolle, Hafer und Salz Mechelen im Jahre 1303, als John II., Herzog von Brabant, Stadtrechte an die Stadt erteilt. Damit begann eine Rivalität zwischen diesen Städten, die auch dauern würde bis ins 20. Jahrhundert. Im 15. Jahrhundert kam die Stadt unter der Herrschaft der Herzöge von Burgund, markiert den Beginn einer Blütezeit. In 1473 Karl der Kühne verschoben mehreren politischen Gremien der Stadt und Mechelen diente als Sitz des Superior Court bis zum Französisch Revolution. In 1490 wurde ein regelmäßiger Postverkehr zwischen Mechelen und Innsbruck gegründet. ie höchst lukrativen Handel mit Tuch gewonnen Mechelen Reichtum und Macht in den späten Mittelalter und es wurde sogar die Hauptstadt der Niederlande (ganz grob die Niederlande, Belgien und Luxemburg) in der ersten Hälfte des 16. Jahrhunderts unter Erzherzogin Margarete von Österreich. Medford: Borders. mediterran: die Mittelmeerländer betreffend. Medusa: Hier finden sich Schlangen - Druiden (Erzdruiden). Monika-Clan Medusa, Mutter des Flügelpferdes Pegasus und des Kriegers Chrysaor (König von Tartessos), daher Ahnherrin des reichen Geryon von Tartessos (im heutigen Spanien). Megalithikum: Periode der Großsteinbauten (jüngere Steinzeit). Meine: zum Clan Matheson. Meinrad: Heiliger RKK, Tag 21.Januar. Meinzer: 1835 Münzesheim. Meißen: vorher Thüringer Mark. Eghard I. 1.Markgraf von Meißen 985-1002, Papa Günther Markgraf der Thüringer Mark, + Schwanhild Billung, = Hermann I., Eghard II., Mathilde. Günzelin 2.Markgraf von Meißen 1002-1010, Papa Günther Markgraf der Thüringer Mark. Hermann I. 3.Markgraf von Meißen 1011-1031, Papa Eghard I. 1.Markgraf von Meißen, Mama Schwanhild Billung. Eghard II. 4.Markgraf von Meißen 1031-1046, Papa Eghard I. 1.Markgraf von Meißen, Mama Schwanhild Billung. Wilhelm von Orlamünde 5.Markgraf von Meißen 1046-1062, Papa Wilhelm von Orlamünde Graf von Weimar. Otto von Orlamünde 6.Markgraf von Meißen 1062-1067, Papa Wilhelm von Orlamünde Graf von Weimar, = Oda. Egbert I. von Braunschweig 7.Markgraf von Meißen 1067-1068, = Egbert II., Gertrud. Egbert II. von Braunschweig 8.Markgraf von Meißen 1068-1090, Papa Egbert I. von Braunschweig 7.Markgraf von Meißen, + Oda von Meißen. Heinrich I. Wettin Graf von Eilenburg Menhir: aufrecht stehender Steinblock aus dem Megalithikum. Menzies: Schottenclan (Mac Minn, Means, Meine). Menzies ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus dem Gebiet zwischen Perth und dem Great Glen stammt. Erstmals in einer Frühform erwähnt wurde er 1249, als Alexander III. von Schottland Sir Robert de Meyners zum Lord High Chamberlain ernannte. Roberts Sohn Alexander erwarb Weem und Aberfeldy und erhielt von Robert the Bruce als Belohnung für seine Unterstützung die Baronien von Glendochart und Durisdeer. In den Jakobiteraufständen von 1715 und 1745 standen die Menzies klar auf der Seite der Rebellen und befanden sich so beide Male auf der Seite der Verlierer. Der Clansitz war bis 1910, als die direkte Familienlinie endete, Castle Menzies in Weem. 1957 wurde es von der Menzies Clan Society zurückgekauft und restauriert. Das Motto des Clans lautet Vill God I zall („Ich werde, so Gott will“). Clan-Chief David Ronald Steuart Menzies of Menzies, The Menzies, Representer of the House and Family of Menzies of that Ilk, Head of the Clan Menzies. Merkt: 1735 Spaichingen. Merlin: Zauberer bei König Artur. Merowinger: Childerich I. (436-481) R1b1a2; 13/24/11/11/14/12/12/11/13/13/29. Merritt: DNA 25-2. P-312. Merseburg: Bischofsort. siehe Sachsen-Merseburg. Mesolithikum: Mittelsteinzeit. Metz: Adelheid von Metz, + Heinrich von Speier = Konrad II. Kaiser von Rom. Metzger: 1578 Unteröwisheim. Mexiko: Charlotte von Belgien (1840-1927) => H9 (mtDNA) . Michie: zum Clan Forbes. Middleton: zum Clan Innes od. Forbes. Mide: In seiner größten Ausdehnung umfasste er alle aktuellen County Meath (das seinen Namen aus dem Reich), alle Westmeath, und Teile von Cavan, Dublin, Kildare, Longford, Louth und Offaly. Meath wird traditionell gesagt, während des 1. Jahrhunderts n. Chr. von Tuathal Teachtmhar erstellt worden sein. Die Uí Enechglaiss war eine frühe Dynastie die Könige der Region waren. Ein ogham Stein gefunden südlich von Slane schlägt sie ursprünglich können diesen Bereich in County Meath gesteuert haben. Sie zusammen mit dem Uí Failge und Uí Bairrche, gehörte zu den Laigin, kann aber auch mit dem Érainn zugeordnet werden. Milburn: Borders in Nord Tynedale. Milch: Folgendes Szenario könnte folglich für den Beginn der Jungsteinzeit in Europa entworfen werden: Vor 8500 Jahren gelangten neolithische Viehzüchter zum ersten Mal nach Südosteuropa. Im Gepäck hatten sie alle Kenntnisse, die für eine sesshafte Lebensweise und den Ackerbau vonnöten waren. Sie führten vier domestizierte Tierarten mit sich: Schwein, Rind, Schaf und Ziege. Letztere drei wurden gemäß neuester Untersuchungen der Archäozoologie, also derjenigen Zoologen, die sich mit den Skeletten von Tieren aus archäologischen Grabungen wissenschaftlich auseinandersetzen, nicht nur geschlachtet, sondern auch gemolken. Das beweisen auch die Milchfette, die kürzlich spurenanalytisch in nordwestanatolischen und ungarischen Kochgefäßen dieser Zeit nachgewiesen wurden. Die orientalischen Einwanderer waren noch darauf angewiesen, die Milch zu Käse oder Joghurt zu verarbeiten, da sie wohl keine adulte Laktasepersistenz aufwiesen. Einige der Neuan- kömmlinge verbreiteten sich weiter über ganz Mitteleuropa – und ebenso ihre Haustiere. Binnen zehn Menschgenerationen besetzen die Neolithiker einen Raum von mehr als einer Million Quadratkilometer. Zugleich verliert sich die Spur der europäischen Wildbeuter. Möglicherweise haben sie sich den neuen Siedlungen im Laufe der Zeit angenähert oder sogar den neuen Lebensstil ganz übernommen und weiterverbreitet. Einige wenige der neuen Bauern müssen die bislang noch sinnlose kleine genetische Variante der Laktasepersistenz besessen haben. Nun trifft dieses Gen auf die Kuh und ihre Milch und entfaltet seine Wirkung. Diese kleine Minderheit bringt von nun an ihre Kinder besser durch den Winter, auch nach dem Abstillen sterben weniger als typischerweise bei den Nachbarn, Missernten und Hungersnöte werden besser überstanden. Eine größere Kinderzahl sowie geringere Mortalität bedeuten zusammen eine effektivere Bewirtschaftung der Felder und so wächst der Wohlstand ebenso wie die Zahl der Rinder. Letztendlich entsteht so Prestige und Macht. Soziale Strukturen und kulturelles Verhalten verstärken schließlich die Wirkungsweisen der biologischen Selektion. Zumindest können die Europäer eine kleine Zahl von Viehbauern, die Milch vertrugen, ihre Vorfahren nennen. Millar: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Millay: DNA 25-2. P-312. Miller: Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+. zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mills: zum Clan Gordon. Milne: zum Clan Gordon. Milroy: zum Clan Mac Gillivray. Milster/Milsters: Catharina Milsters, °°Jacob Kube, Kind= Adam Kube (get. 29.05.1687 Königsberg/NM). Minerva: Hoheitsvolle. Miri: Kurden-Clan mit arabischer Sprache, Hauptsitz Bremen; Goldenes M, und bei Mongols MC. Missionierung: Einführung einer religiösen Lehre (bes. d. Christentum). Mitchel: zum Clan Innes. Y-DNA L21. Mitgartorden: Neugründung des Mitgartbund durch Karsten Kube (1995). Matriarchat, Zauber-Riten, Pantheismus, Priestergruppe, Wanatru. Mochel: 1778 Oberöwisheim. Mock: DNA 25-2. Moffat: Borders. Schottenclan. Moir: zum Clan Gordon. Moltenbrey: 1625 Barmsheim/Neckar. Monaghan: Baronie von Ulster. Die Schlacht von Clontibret zwischen den Kräften von Hugh O'Neill, The O'Neill und der englischen Krone war im Norden Monaghan Mai 1595 gekämpft. Das Gebiet von Monaghan war zuvor von der Kontrolle des MacMahon September wurde im Jahr 1591 abgerungen, als der Anführer der MacMahons durch Autorität des Dubliner Regierung gehängt wurde, das war eines der Ereignisse, die zu den neun Jahren Krieg führte und die Tudor Eroberung Irlands. Mongols MC: Rockerclub, Bremen (Clan Miri). Montanez: Y-DNA L21. Monotheismus: Glaube an einen einzigen Gott. Monroe: zum Clan Munro. MontNeith: zum Clan Graham. Moodie: zum Clan Stewart. Moore: Y-DNA L21. More: zum Clan Gordon od. More. Morgan: zum Clan Mac Kay. Y-DNA L21. Morgana La Fey: Medusenname von Ingrid. Morley: P-312. Morrigan: die Schicksalsgöttin, auch Göttin der Gefallenen und der Kriegshelden. Morris: zum Clan Buchanan. Y-DNA L21. Morrison: Schottenclan (Brieve, Gilmore, Judge, Mac Brieve, Richter). Y-DNA L21. Morton: zum Clan Douglas. Y-DNA L21. Moses: Y-DNA L21. Mowat: zum Clan Sutherland. mtDNA: H = Henrietta Maria von Frankreich (1609-1669); Charles II (1630-1685) v.England; James II (1633-1701) v.England; William III (1650-1702) v.England; Victoria (1819-1901) v.England; Edward VII (1841-1910) v.England; Prinz Philip, Herzog von Edinburgh; Sigrid das hochmütige (968-1014) v.Dänemark; Harald II (980-1018) v.Dänemark; Knut der Große (994-1035) v.Dänemark; Sweyn II Estridson (1019-1076) v.Dänemark; Margrethe II. (1940 -) v.Dänemark; Olof Skötkonung (980-1022) v.Schweden; Christina von Schweden (1626-1689); Margaret von Connaught (1882-1920) v.Schweden; Louise Mountbatten (1889-1965) v.Schweden; Ingrid (1910-2000) v.Schweden; Carl XVI Gustaf (1946 -) v.Schweden; Maximilian II. von Habsburg (1527-1576) Kaiser v.Rom; Ferdinand II. von Habsburg (1578-1637) Kaiser v.Rom; Leopold I. von Habsburg (1640-1705) Kaiser v.Rom; Charles I (1887-1922) Kaiser v.Österreich; Boleslaw II. der Fromme (920-999) v.Böhmen; Anne von Böhmen und Ungarn (1503-1546); Ferdinand IV. von Böhmen und Ungarn (1633-1654); Victoria von Preußen (1840-1901) Kaiserin v.Deutschland; Wilhelm II (1859-1941) Kaiser von Deutschland; Leopold I (1790-1865) König der Belger; Marie de 'Medici (1575-1642) Königin v.Frankreich; Louis XIII (1601-1643) König v.Frankreich; Maria Theresia von Spanien (1638-1683) Königin v.Frankreich; Louis, Dauphin von Frankreich (1661-1711); Louis XV (1710-1774) König v.Frankreich; Napoleon I (1769-1821) Kaiser v.Frankreich; Erzherzogin Johanna von Österreich (1547-1578) Großherzogin d.Toskana; Ferdinando II. de 'Medici (1610-1670) Großherzog d.Toskana; Charles Emmanuel III von Sardinien (1701-1773); Margarete von Österreich (1584-1611) Königin v.Spanien; Philipp IV. (1605-1665) König v.Spanien; Elisabeth von Frankreich (1602-1644) Königin v.Spanien; Maria Anna von Österreich (1634-1696) Königin v.Spanien; Charles II (1661-1700) König v.Spanien; Marie Louise von Orléans (1662-1689) Königin v.Spanien; Maria Luisa von Savoyen (1688-1714) Königin v.Spanien; Ferdinand VI (1713-1759) König v.Spanien; Isabella II. (1830-1904) Königin v.Spanien; Alfonso XII (1857-1885) Königin v.Spanien; Victoria Eugenie von Battenberg (1887-1969) Königin v.Spanien; Sofia (1938 -) Königin v.Spanien; Felipe, Prinz von Asturien (1968 -) König v.Spanien; Maria II (1819-1853) Königin v.Portugal; Pedro V (1837-1861) König v.Portugal; Luís I (1838-1889) König v.Portugal; Boleslaw I Chrobry (967-1025) König v.Polen; Katharina von Österreich (1533-1572) Königin v.Polen; Anna von Österreich (1573-1598) Königin v.Polen; Wladyslaw IV Vasa (1595-1648) König v.Polen; Konstanze von Österreich (1588-1631) Königin v.Polen; Johann II. Kasimir Vasa (1609-1672) König v.Polen; Eleonora Maria Josefa von Österreich (1653-1697) Königin v.Polen; Sophia von Preußen (1870-1932) Königin v.Griechenland; Prinzessin Alice von Battenberg (1885-1969) v.Griechenland; Alexander (1893-1920) König v.Griechenland; George II (1890-1947) König v.Griechenland; Paul (1901-1964) König v.Griechenland; Anne-Marie (1946 -) Königin v.Griechenland; Pavlos, Kronprinz von Griechenland (1967 -); Ferdinand I (1865-1927) König v.Rumänien; Michael (1921 -) König v.Rumänien; Mary von Teck (1867-1953) Königin v.England; Edward VIII (1894-1972) König v.England; George VI (1895-1952) König v.England; Louise von Schweden (1851-1926) Königin v.Dänemark; Christian X (1870-1947) König v.Dänemark; Haakon VII (1872-1957) König v.Norwegen; Märtha von Schweden (1901-1954) Königin v.Norwegen; Harald V (1937 -) König v.Norwegen; Maria Eleonora von Brandenburg (1599-1655) Königin v.Schweden; Hedwig Eleonora von Holstein-Gottorf (1636-1715) Königin v.Schweden; Louise von den Niederlanden (1828-1871) Königin v.Schweden; Sophia von Nassau (1836-1913) Königin v.Schweden; Gustav V (1858-1950) König v.Schweden; Emma von Waldeck und Pyrmont (1858-1934) Königin v.d.Niederlanden; Wilhelmina (1880-1962) Königin v.d.Niederlanden; Juliana (1909-2004) Königin v.d.Niederlanden; Beatrix (1938 -) Königin v.d.Niederlanden; Astrid von Schweden (1905-1935) Königin d.Belger; Anna von Österreich (1601-1666) Königin v.Frankreich; Anne-Marie von Orléans (1669-1728) Königin v.Sardinien; Katharina die Große (1729-1796) Zarin v.Rußland; Paul I (1754-1801) Zar v.Rußland; Alexandra Fjodorowna (Charlotte von Preußen) (1798-1860) Zar v.Rußland; H9 = Juliana Maria von Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel (1729-1796); Leopold II. von Habsburg (1747-1792) Kaiser v.Rom; Maria Theresia (1717-1780) Kaiserin v.Österreich; Joseph II (1741-1790) Kaiser v.Österreich; Ferdinand I (1793-1875) Kaiser v.Österreich; Elisabeth Christine von Braunschweig-Bevern (1715-1797) v.Preußen; Friedrich Wilhelm II. (1744-1797) v.Preußen; Frederick Augustus II (1797-1854) König v.Sachsen; John I (1801-1873) König v.Sachsen; Wilhelm I. (1772-1843) König d.Niederlande u.Großherzog v.Luxemburg; Marie-Louise von Frankreich (1812-1850) Königin d.Belger; Leopold II (1835-1909) König d.Belger; Marie-Antoinette (1755-1793) Königin v.Frankreich; Louis XVII (1785-1795) König v.Frankreich; Marie Louise von Österreich (1791-1847) Kaiserin v.Frankreich; Napoleon II (1811-1832) Kaiser v.Frankreich; Maria Amalia von Neapel-Sizilien (1782-1866); Victor Emmanuel II (1820-1878) König v.Italien; Maria Christina von Neapel-Sizilien (1779-1849) Königin v.Sardinien; Maria Theresia von Toskana (1801-1855) Königin v.Sardinien; Maria Josepha von Sachsen (1803-1829) Königin v.Spanien; Maria Leopoldina von Österreich (1797-1826) Kaiserin v.Brasilien; Charlotte von Belgien (1840-1927) Kaiserin v.Mexiko; Peter II (1715-1730) Zar v.Rußland; Maria II (1819-1853) Königin v.Portugal; Pedro V (1837-1861) König v.Portugal; Pedro II (1825-1891) Kaiser v.Brasilien; J1c2c = Catherine Swynford (auch Katheryne oder Kathrine, geb. de Rouet) Ahnherrin Haus Beaufort = Joan Beaufort, Countess of Westmorland (* 1379; † 13. November 1440) = Cecily Neville, Duchess of York = Edward IV (1442-1483) v.England; Richard III (1452-1485) v.England; N1b = Maria Amalia von Österreich u.v.Böhmen (1701-1756) Kaiserin v.Rom; Maria Josepha von Bayern (1739-1767) Kaiserin v.Rom; Maria Luisa von Spanien u.v.Böhmen (1745-1792) Kaiserin v.Rom; Maria Amalia von Sachsen (1724-1760) Königin v.Spanien; Marie Louise Gonzaga (1611-1667) Königin v.Polen; Marie Thérèse de Bourbon (1666-1732) Königin v.Polen; Franz II., römisch-deutscher Kaiser (1768-1835); Louis XVI (1754-1793) König v.Frankreich; Louis XVIII von Frankreich (1755-1824); Charles X von Frankreich (1757-1836); Karl IV. von Spanien (1748-1819); R30B = Prinz William, Herzog von Cambridge; T2 = Anna von Schaunberg = Barbara von Cilli (1390-1451) Kaiserin v.Rom = Elisabeth von Luxemburg / Elisabeth von Böhmen (1409-1442) ( * 28. Februar 1409 in Prag; gest. Dezember 1442 in Győr) = Elisabeth von Habsburg (polnisch Elżbieta Rakuszanka; * 1437 in Wien; gest. 30. August 1505 in Krakau) = Prinzessin Anna (1476–1503) v.Polen = Sophia von Pommern (* 1498 in Stettin; gest. 13. Mai 1568 in Schleswig) = Elisabeth von Dänemark und Norwegen (* 14. Oktober 1524; gest. 15. Oktober 1586 in Gedser) = Sophie von Mecklenburg-Güstrow (1557-1631) Königin v.Dänemark = Anne (1574-1619) v.Dänemark = Elizabeth Stuart (1596-1662) v.Böhmen; = Anna Prinzessin von Holstein-Gottorp (* 27. Februar 1575; gest. 24. April 1625) = Anna Maria von Ostfriesland = Anna Maria Dorothea von Mecklenburg (* 1. Juli 1627 in Schwerin; gest. 11. Dezember 1669 in Halle) = Sophia (auch Sophie) von Sachsen-Weißenfels (* 23. Juni 1654 in Halle; gest. 31. März 1724 in Zerbst) = Magdalena Augusta von Anhalt-Zerbst (* 13. Oktober 1679 in Zerbst; gest. 11. Oktober 1740 in Altenburg) = Augusta von Sachsen-Gotha-Altenburg (* 30. November 1719 in Gotha; gest. 8. Februar 1772 in London) = Caroline Mathilde von Großbritannien (1751-1775) Königin v.Dänemark; = Anna Prinzessin von Holstein-Gottorp (* 27. Februar 1575; gest. 24. April 1625) = Anna Maria von Ostfriesland = Anna Maria Dorothea von Mecklenburg (* 1. Juli 1627 in Schwerin; gest. 11. Dezember 1669 in Halle) = Magdalena Sibylla von Sachsen-Weißenfels (* 2. September 1648 in Halle; gest. 7. Januar 1681 in Gotha) = Anna Sophie von Sachsen-Gotha-Altenburg (* 22. Dezember 1670 in Gotha; gest. 28. Dezember 1728 in Rudolstadt) = Anna Sophia von Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt (1700–1780) = Charlotte Sophie von Sachsen-Coburg-Saalfeld (* 24. September 1731 in Coburg; gest. 2. August 1810 in Schwerin) = Sophie Friederike, Herzogin zu Mecklenburg (-Schwerin) (* 24. August 1758 in Schwerin; gest. 29. November 1794 auf Schloss Sorgenfri bei Kopenhagen) = Louise Charlotte von Dänemark (* 30. Oktober 1789 im Schloss Christiansborg; gest. 28. März 1864 ebenda) = Louise von Hessen-Kassel (1817-1898) Königin v.Dänemark = Prinzessin Alexandra Caroline Marie Charlotte Louise Julia von Dänemark VA (* 1. Dezember 1844 in Kopenhagen; gest. 20. November 1925 in Sandringham House, Norfolk) = Maud von Wales (1869-1938) Königin v.Norwegen; Christina von Holstein-Gottorf (1573-1625) Königin v.Schweden; Sophia Charlotte von Hannover (1668-1705) Königin v.Preußen; Maria Fjodorowna (Dagmar von Dänemark) (1847-1928) Zarin v.Rußland; Charles I (1600-1649) v.England; George I (1660-1727) v.England; George III (1738-1820) v.England; Alexandra von Dänemark (1844-1925); George V (1865-1936) v.England; Christian III v.Dänemark; Christian IV v.Dänemark; Frederick VI v.Dänemark; Frederick VIII (1843-1912) v.Dänemark; Olav V (1903-1991) v.Dänemark; Gustav II. Adolf (1594-1632) v.Schweden; Charles X Gustav (1622-1660) v.Schweden; Vladislas II. von Böhmen und Ungarn (1456-1516); Friedrich Wilhelm I. von Preußen (1688-1740); Moritz von Nassau, Prinz von Oranien (1567-1625) v.Holland u.Seeland; John I Albert (1459-1501) König v.Polen; Alexander Jagiellonen (1461-1506) König v.Polen; Sigismund I. von Polen (1467-1548); Nikolaus II. (1868-1918) Zar v.Rußland; George I (1845-1913) König v.Griechenland; Friedrich VI (1768-1839) König v.Dänemark; Christian VIII. (1786-1848) König v.Dänemark; U5b = Maria von Burgund = Katharina von Kleve = Maria von Geldern = Jakob / James III v.Schottland (1451-1488); = Irmengard von Henneberg (-1197) = Agnes von Staufen = Agnes von Braunschweig (1201–1267) = Elisabeth von Bayern (c. 1227-1273) = Elisabeth von Kärnten (1262-1312); = Mechthilde von Heinsberg (gest. 20. Januar 1190) = Agnes von Rochlitz = Gertrud von Andechs = Elisabeth von Thüringen-Ungarn Heilige = Sophia von Thüringen Stammutter Haus Hessen = Elisabeth von Brabant (-1261) = Mechthild von Braunschweig-Lüneburg = Agnes von Glogau und Sagan = Margarete von Liegnitz-Brieg (gest. 1386) = Johanna von Bayern, Königin von Deutschland und Böhmen (c. 1362-1386); Friedrich der Schöne, Herzog von Österreich und König von Deutschland (1289-1330) Herzog von der Steiermark; Albert II. von Deutschland und Erzherzog von Österreich von Böhmen (1397-1439); Albert II. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich (1298-1358); Rudolf I. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich und der Steiermark, König von Böhmen, und Titular-König von Polen (1282-1307); Leopold I. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich und der Steiermark (1290-1326); Otto I. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich (1301-1339); Louis II, Herzog von Bayern (1229-1294); Henry XIII, Herzog von Bayern (1235-1290); Wilhelm II., Herzog von Bayern, Graf von Holland, Zeeland und Hennegau (1365-1417); Albert II (1369-1397) Herzog v.Bayern; John III, Herzog von Bayern-Straubing, Graf von Holland und Hennegau (1374/76-1425); Louis IX, Herzog von Bayern-Landshut (1417-1479); Henry VI von Kärnten (c. 1270-1335) v.Böhmen; Rudolf I. von Habsburg (1282-1307) v.Böhmen; Joanna von Bayern (c. 1362-1386) v.Böhmen; Francis I (1494-1547) König v.Frankreich; Heinrich IV. (1553-1610) König v.Frankreich; Philipp I. von Kastilien, König von Kastilien und Herrscher der burgundischen Niederlande König v.Spanien; Z1a = Adelheid von Mochental = Salome von Berg-Schelklingen = Richeza von Polen, Königin von Schweden (1116-1156) = Sophia von Minsk, Königin von Dänemark (ca. 1140-1198)= Ingeborg von Dänemark, Königin von Frankreich (1175-1236); Adelheid von Mochental = Salome von Berg-Schelklingen = Judith von Polen, Kronprinzessin von Ungarn (1133-1175) = Maria von Ungarn. Adelheid von Mochental = Salome von Berg-Schelklingen = Pribislawa von Polen = Margaretha von Schlawe. Knut V von Dänemark (1129-1157); König Knut VI von Dänemark (1163-1202); König Waldemar II. von Dänemark (1170-1241); Königin Richeza von Dänemark u.Schweden (1190-1220); Rikissa Birgersdotter von Schweden, Königin von Norwegen (c.1237-1288); Waldemar I. von Schweden (1239-1302); Roman der Große (c. 1152-1205) v.Kiew; Muchieson: zum Clan Mac Kenzie. Müller: 1688 Unteröwisheim. Muir: zum Clan Gordon. Mumhan: Munster oder Münster. In den ersten Jahrhunderten n. Chr. war Munster die Domäne des Iverni und die legendäre Clanna Dedad durch Cu Roí und an wen die berühmte Conaire Mór gehörte auch geführt. Während des frühen Mittelalters, war der größte Teil der Fläche ein Teil des Königreichs von Münster, regiert von der Eóganachta Dynastie, die den einst mächtigen Dáirine und Corcu Loígde Overlords aus den frühen 7. Jahrhundert gelang es, vielleicht beginnend mit der bemerkenswerten Karriere von Faílbe Flann mac Aedo Duib. Spätere Herrscher aus dem Eóganachta, die einen größeren Teil von Irland dominieren würden, waren Cathal mac Finguine und Feidlimid mac Cremthanin. Bemerkenswerte regionale Königreiche und Herrschaften Early Medieval Munster waren Iarmuman (West Munster), Osraige (Ossory), UI Liatháin, Uí Fidgenti, Eile, Múscraige, Ciarraige Luachra, Corcu Duibne, Corcu Baiscinn und Deisi Muman. Im 9. Jahrhundert die Gaels hatte, von der nordischen Wikinger, die Städte wie Cork, Waterford und Limerick gegründet, zum größten Teil in eine Seemacht von der Dynastie von Ivar, der in regelmäßigen Abständen Munster mit der Eroberung des nächsten Jahrhunderts bedrohen würde eingearbeitet worden beigetreten. Um diese Zeit Ossory brach weg von Munster. Das 10. Jahrhundert sah den Aufstieg der Dalcassians (vermutlich Nachkommen der alten Mairtine ein September des Iverni / Érainn), der zuvor annektiert hatte Thomond, nördlich der Shannon nach Münster. Ihre Führer waren die Vorfahren der O'Brien-Dynastie und brachte Brian Bóruma, vielleicht die bekannteste High King of Ireland, und einige von deren Nachkommen waren auch High Kings. Mit 1118 Munster hatte in das Königreich Thomond unter den O'Briens gebrochen, das Königreich Desmond unter dem MacCarthy Dynastie (Eóganachta) und der kurzlebigen Königreich Ormond unter dem O'Kennedys (ein weiteres Dalcassian September). Munde: 1770 Unteröwisheim. Mundi: 1712 Roigheim/Berwangen. Munn: zum Clan Lamont od. Stuart. Munnach: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Munro: Schottenclan (Foulis, Kiddie, Monroe, Vass, Wass). = Dingwall, Dingwell, Dingvaile, Foulis, Fowlis, Keddie, Kiddie, Culloch, Gulloch, MacAdie, MacCoulaghe, MacChullach, MacAlach, MacCullaigh, MacClullich, MacColly, MacCully, MacCulloch, MacEddie, MacHulagh, MacHullie, MacKeddie, MacLullich, MacLullick, Makcullocht, Manro, Monro, Monroe, Munro, Munroe, Pathillock, Patillo, Patillok, Vass, Vassie, Wass. Munro ist der Name eines schottischen Clans in den Highlands. Er besitzt Ländereien auf der Nordseite des Cromarty Firths inklusive den Berg Ben Wyvis und der Schlucht Black Rock Gorge. Die Munros waren prominente Mitglieder der schottischen Geistlichkeit im Norden Schottlands. Andrew Munro (gest. 1454) war Erzdiakon von Ross und für kurze Zeit sogar Bischof von Ross. Sir Donald Monro war Dean of the Isles und schrieb 1549 das Buch Description of the Western Isles of Scotland. John Munro of Tain (gest. 1630) war presbyterianischer Geistlicher. Rev. Robert Munro (1645–1704) war katholischer Priester und wurde aufgrund seiner Überzeugungen verfolgt und eingesperrt; er starb in Gefangenschaft. Dem 11. Baronet Foulis folgte seine älteste Tochter Eva Marion Munro als Oberhaupt des Clans. Sie heiratete Colonel C. H. Gascoigne. Ihr Sohn Patrick nahm den Nachnamen 'Munro' seines Großvaters mütterlicherseits an, um Clan Chief zu werden. Allerdings folgte Eva Marion Munro der 12. Baronet Sir George Hamilton Munro (1864-1945). Der gegenwärtige Baronet ist Sir Ian Kenneth Munro, 17. Baronet of Foulis. Clan-Chief Hector William Munro of Foulis, The Chief of Clan Munro. Verbündet mit Ross, Fraser, Mac Kay, Sutherland. Fehde mit Mac Kenzie, Cameron, Mac Intosh. Murchie: zum Clan Mac Kenzie. Murdoch: zum Clan Mac Donald. Murphy: zum Clan Mac Donald. Y-DNA L21. Murray: Schottenclan (Dinsmore, Dunbar, Dunsmore, Fleming, Piper, Small, Spalding). = Balneaves, Buttar Butter, Butters, Flamanc, Flamang, Flamench, Flamyng, Fleeman, Fleeming, Flemen, Fleming, Flemmynge, Flemyn, Flemyne, Flemyng, Flemynge, Fleymen, Fleyming, Fliming, Flymen, Flymyng, MacKinnoch, MacKmurrie, MacMurray, MacMurre, MacMurree, MacMurrie, MacMurry, MacMurrye, MacMury, Mirrey, Clan Moncreiffe, Moray, Morray,Morrow, Mouncref, Mowray, Mulmurray, Mulmury, Munkrethe, Muray, Murra, Murrai, Murraue, Murray, Murrie, Murry, Mury, Neaves, Pepper, Phylemen, Piper, Pyper, Clan Rattray, Smail, Smaill, Smal, Smale, Small, Smalle, Smaw, Smeal, Smeall, Spaden, Spadine, Clan Spalding. Murray ist der Name eines schottischen Clans in den Highlands, der in der schottischen Geschichte eine bedeutende Rolle spielte. Die Murrays sind Abkömmlinge des flämischen Adligen Freskin de Moravia (auch Stammvater des Clans Sutherland und Douglas). Im 12. Jahrhundert folgten einige flämische und normannische Adlige der Einladung des schottischen Königs, sich in Schottland niederzulassen. Freskin und sein Sohn wurde mit weitläufigen Ländereien in Moray beschenkt und heirateten in die alte Linie der keltischen Mormaer von Moray ein. Anschließend nahmen sie den Namen 'de Moravia' an, was lateinisch ist für 'von Moray'. Die Nachfahren von Freskins Großenkel William de Moravia erhielten schließlich den Titel Lords of Bothwell. Ihr Name wandelte sich langsam zum leicht schreibbaren 'Moray', bzw. gleichbedeutende Abwandlungen davon, abgeleitet vom Königreich von Moray, bis zum Ende des 13. Jahrhunderts ein lokales Königreich. Der Name Murray leitet sich möglicherweise vom piktischen Wort Moritreb ab, mit Bezug auf das Königreich von Moray. Es war um einiges größer als das heutige County of Moray und verlief entlang der Küste des Moray Firth, nördlich der Grampian Mountains. MacMurray, Moray, Murry, Morrow, und Morogh sind alles Varianten des Familiennamen. Seine Gnaden Bruce Murray, 12. Duke of Atholl, Marquess of Atholl, Marquess of Tullibardine, Earl of Atholl, Earl of Tullibardine, Earl of Strathtay and Strathardle, Viscount of Balquhidder, Viscount of Glenalmond, Lord Murray of Tullibardine. Verbündet mit Sutherland. Fehde mit Drummond. Musculus: 1709 Unteröwisheim. Musgrave: Borders. Muster: 1690 Öhringen. Mythologie: Götterlehre. Mythos: Sage, Geschichte, Überlieferung aus vorgeschichtlicher Zeit.